


we tried the world

by janescutie



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gilbert is in love, anne is a feminist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janescutie/pseuds/janescutie
Summary: Imagined scenes that I would love to see in season 4
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Gilbert is Against Hypocrisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of Sexual Abuse

I'm late I'm very very late. I was running through campus desperately trying to get to my anatomy class. I had been reading Anne's letter this morning and I guess I had gotten distracted and sat at my desk for almost an hour in my own imagination. My roommate Eddy always made fun of me for being such a love sick fool. 

I had created a little fantasy in my head where she was with me quizzing me on the bones in the hand and arms. The one o clock bell ringing to remind me I had a one fifteen class twenty minutes across campus. I almost barreled into a couple turning a corner saying a quick I'm sorry and moving on my way.

I made it to the door of my anatomy class, swinging the door wide open. Some people turned to look at me but it seems that everyone is still getting settled in for the lesson. Most of the seats were taken the more popular rich boys.The only seat near the back was next to the only girl in the class. She was definitely Mr. Goudy's (our anatomy class professor) favorite student I don't know her name but she is always very kind to everyone if not a little shy. I set down my books and pulled out my chair to sit. She raised her head from her book and smiled at me. It looks like she was reading "Emma" by Jane Austen, Anne would like her. I smiled back and opened up my textbooks to get ready for the lesson.

Professor Goudy walked into the room and grabbed a textbook from his shelf. "Open your textbooks to page 852 today we are going to be going over the heart and it's many parts." The sound of turning pages and squeaking chairs filled the room. The lesson itself was very interesting but Professor Goudy always seemed to find a way to make anything slightly interesting incredibly boring in an without much effort.

At the end of the lesson those who wanted to stay for study group gathered around one table. I sat next to the same girl as before "My names Gilbert" I said holding out my hand for her to shake.

"Elizabeth but everyone calls me Ellie," she said giving my hand a shake with a soft smile on her face.

"Ellie stop distracting Mr. Blythe," Mr. Goudy said standing up to move behind Ellie. He put his hand on her shoulders and I saw he obviously tense up at his touch. Ellie eyes focusing directly in front of her she didn't dare move a muscle.

"I'm sorry Professor Goudy I was just trying to be polite," Ellie breathed very voice shaking. She was obviously afraid of him. Had this been going on for awhile? I mean before I even knew Ellie she was always known to stay behind after class when Professor Goudy asked her to. I never knew why but I think I get the idea of what has been going on between my professor and my peer.

After class had ended and everyone desperately gathered their stuff to leave to head back to their housing. I picked up my books and pushed in my chair before turning around and facing Ellie again. 

She was standing by the chalkboard as Mr. Goudy went on a boring rant about the growth of a human heart. Ellie made eye contact with me she was asking for help. Before I even knew what I was doing I was speaking.

"Ellie are you coming Anne would be very upset if we are unable to pick her up from the train," I looked at Ellie hoping she would play along but before she could say anything Professor Goudy spoke.

"Who is Anne?" Professor Goudy said taking a step towards me.

"Gilbert's beau she's staying with me for the weekend and we want to make sure she can get their safely." Ellie said with a soft smile. 

"Well go ahead I wouldn't want you guys to keep her waiting," disappointment clear in his voice. Ellie picked up her books and walked as fast as her legs could carry her out the door. We walked a bit in silence before we felt we were far enough away from the classroom.

"Hey, are yo-" before I could even finish my sentence Ellie was hugging me almost tackling me with enthusiasm. After few seconds Ellie stepped back and wiped the tears that had been falling down her face.

"Thank you, he threatened to have me expelled if I ever told anyone." She moved to sit on a bench and I sat next to her.

"How long.."

"Two months, the first time happened before our first quiz when I asked him for extra practice," she told me the story about how her innocently trying to increase her marks by asking for extra help turned into a fourty-five year old man taking advantage of her. She was afraid that if anyone would find out it would tarnish her families reputation. 

Eventually the conversation led to talking about our pasts, I explained how I lost my father but eventually found a family with Bash and Delly. She talked about how she lost her parents when she was a baby but was raised by her grandparents. She had grown up in Toronto and had fought against two different boards of men and even went to court just to be able to attend U of T for medicine.

Eventually our conversation turned to those of old friends. We were talking for hours telling stories and jokes. I stood up walking towards my housing.

"Wait, Ellie how did you know Anne was my beau?"

She blushed and looked down at her hands, "Eddy your roommate, he's taken me out to tea a few times and he mentioned you being a love sick fool falling down on your knees for your queen Anne," 

I smiled and waved goodbye to Ellie I guess it's my turn to make fun of Eddy for his girl.


	2. Please Don't Break my Heart Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana helping her Bosom Friend

When Diana Barry arrived back home to the Blackthorn house from her Piano Lessons she expected the sounds of the girls doing homework in their rooms or talking quietly in the Parlour. The last thing she expected was to be bombarded by her fellow house mates as soon as she entered the door. Josie grabbed her wrist and started pulling Diana up the stairs. She looked at her friends with confusion as she was dragged upstairs by Josie without even given time to take off her coat.

"What is the..." she started before all four girl shushed her.

"Listen" Ruby mumbled motioning towards the shut door that belonged to Diana and her roommate. Diana stepped closer to the door when she heard it the muffled sounds of crying?

"What happened?" Diana whispered looking over to the other girls who looked equally confused.

"We don't know" Ruby stammered.

"After you left for lessons the post came and Anne went up stairs, when Ruby came to get Anne for tea she heard her crying we wanted to ask her whats wrong but we thought it would be better if you talked to her," Jane stated.

"I'll go check on her now hopefully it's nothing to bad," Diana responded opening up the door to her shared room with Anne. She scanned the room to see her best friend face down on top of her what used to be neatly made bed.

Diana set down her coat, hat, and gloves then moved over to sit on the edge of Anne's bed. Anne turned to look at her friend tears still very obvious in her eyes. Diana brushed a piece of hair that had fallen out of Anne's updo during her time crying.

"Anne what is wrong Darling?" Diana pled."

Anne's face crumbled into tears as she reached behind her on the bed a handed Diana the crumpled piece of paper she had gotten in the mail that morning. The letter read.

_My Beloved Anne,_

_This letter is short I'm using the only free time I have, which is none, to write to you know. As you know we have both been counting down the days until Winter break where we will be reunited. Sadly, my plans have changed and I will not be able to make it home from Toronto this year. I'm very sorry Anne. I know just how much you were looking foreward to our first Christmas as a couple, As much as it pains me to know it will be another six long months until we see each other this is what must be done for me to keep on track with school. Everything has been very overwhelming lately and I could really use the extra time to catch up on work. Expect your present sometime during your break I will make sure to have it sent before you return to school. I will be counting down the days until I can see you again my love._

_all of my love, Gilbert_

"Oh, Anne" Diana sighed as she pulled the girl into a hug. Anne wrapped her arms around Diana as she countinued to sob into her shoulder. Diana rubbed her hands up and down her back trying desperatley to soothe her best friend.

Diana and Anne sat like that for what felt like forever until Anne stopped shaking and looked as if she was ready to talk.

"I don't know how to feel" Anne sobbed "I respect him wanting to be on track with his studies but, at the same time I want him to drop everything because I miss him so much." Anne turned to look at Diana "Does that make me selfish?"

Diana grabbed Anne's shoulder lightly to face her. "Anne you are the most selfless person I know, It's okay that you feel the waay you do because you miss him. However, you are also very understanding for his reasons in a way that some other girl's may not be." Diana explained, "Think about the time you had with him, you can even start planning what you want to do when you have him all summer long." Anne laughed quietly at Diana's words.

"It's hard," Anne blurted," but I wouldn't want to be with anyone except him,"

Diana stood up and smoothed her dress "Well, I'm going to head downstair to the Parlor you can get youself cleaned up and meet me down there if you want to," Anne nodded. Diana smiled and opened the door to leave.

"Di?"

"Yes, Anne?" Diana turned around.

"I love you," Anne said smiling.

" I love you too, Anne,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @janescutie for updates  
> love y'all

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @janescutie for updates  
> love yall


End file.
